


We're Undone

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Natasha Romanoff, Smut, Smut and Fluff, romanogers - Freeform, this was so fucking fluffy, tropical island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes sure that his Omega is taken care in the best possible way</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl/gifts).



> So I've been itching to write something smutty. This turned out to be so much fluff and I'm just vomiting over here.
> 
> Anyways this is for multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She whimpers slightly as she can feel the pain shooting through her body. Her hands grip the silk sheets tightly as she struggles to sit up on the bed. Nat has read about the pain she’s feeling, her body is going into heat. She inhales and exhales, her nose taking in the scent of salt water and warm air. Her Alpha had brought her to one of Stark’s private tropical islands as she’s reaching her heat. Nat whimpers as she notices that her Alpha is nowhere near her and feels his side of the bed getting cold. Another moan of pain escapes her lips as she finally sits up and leans against the head board.

Her legs are getting wet with the slick her pussy is emitting. She’s fertile and needs her Alpha’s cock and knot to help soothe the pain.

“Steve,” she whimpers as she rubs her soaking panties. A growl of frustration leaves her lips as her legs are rubbing against one another. “Steve,” god she can feel herself crying.

“Love,” looking up she spots Steve. His face immediately worry as he quickly walks up to the bed and sits on the bed. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she bites her lips, “Steve… Alpha, please.”

His eyes widened as he knows what her eyes are begging from him. “Oh love I’m sorry.”

“Steve, need you. Need my Alpha.”

“Shh it’s alright love,” he gently strokes her cheek, “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” She nods her head but let’s out another whine as he starts to walk out the room. “I’ll be back I promise.” A couple of minutes she watches her mate returns as he had promised. Nat notices he’s walking in with a coconut and a straw inside of it. “Here I got this for you, I want to make sure you stay hydrated during our first heat session together.”

She smiles as she takes the coconut from him, happily humming as she drinks the refreshing drink. Today will be the first time they’re mating as bonded mates.

Steve smiles happily as his mate drinks the coconut water. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his Omega…. his Natasha. Never thought he’d be given the chance to find his bond mate after he slept for 70 years. The things that both he and Nat had gone through had made the bond between them strong, strong enough to the point that they always gravitated towards one another. Her scent called and beckoned to him. Each time he looked at her, he imagined her in his arms, nursing their pups, and making love to his Omega.

Once she was finished drinking, Nat nuzzled against her Alpha. Feeling lucky that her bond mate was a caring and loving Alpha. That he never pressured her to do anything that she didn’t want. Steve was a kind and gentle man, but could show fierceness when needed. All in all, he was the perfection definition of an Alpha and thanked her lucky stars that he had chosen her as his Omega.

“Steve,” she nipped his neck.

He smiled as he took the fruit from her and placed it on the night stand. Pulling the blanket off of her, he placed himself between her legs, hands caressing her sides as they kissed. Steve can smell the powerful arousal of his Omega, her scent calling out to him. He moans as their tongues circle around one another, his hands cupping her face as he deepens their kiss. She moans in response as she can feel his hardened cock through his shorts. Her hips arching wanting to feel his cock inside of her, the swell of his knot as he comes inside of her.

“Alpha,” she whines softly.

Steve stops kissing and places a gentle kiss on her nose, “Easy Nat, I’ve got you.” He nuzzles against her cheek with his. “Let me take care of you.”

Her body shivers as she can feel the beginning of his stubble brushing against her skin. His teeth gently scraping against the soft tissue and nipping the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She mewls as his hands cup her breast. They’ve started to swell a bit, as if getting ready to nurse their pups.

“My beautiful Omega,” Steve whispers lovingly against her neck. “Beautiful and all mine.”

“Yours, all yours my Alpha.”

Nat bites the bottom of her lip as his thumb brushes the hardened peeks straining against her night gown. She wants to feel his mouth around it, so she pushes him off her and takes the gown off until his eyes immediately direct themselves to her hardened peaks. Nat smiles as her Alpha moans at the sight. His lips leaving butterfly kisses, leaning down and takes a teat in his mouth and begins to suckle on it. Her right hand buries itself in his scalp and tugs his blond locks while her left roams all over his muscular back. The biology of her body is reacting, prepping for the birth of pups – causing her breasts to become a bit more sensitive. He’s flattening his tongue against the hard nub and she’s crying out her pleasure in response. Steve moves a hand down and growls inwardly at the wetness that’s dripping through her panties. His Omega is more than ready for him.

Steve moves himself up again so he can kiss his mate. Nat’s moaning in his mouth as his index finger slips through her fold. Her body rocking against his hands as he slips another finger inside of her. She knows he’s prepping her for his cock, but her slick makes her wet enough that he could just easily slip in, but then again that’s what any normal Alpha would do. Her Alpha is not normal, he’s kind and loving and attentive towards her. Whatever she asks of him, he’ll do it without a second though. Her Alpha puts her wellbeing before his own. Nat inwardly smiles as she knows that’s the one of the reason why she had wished Steve was her bond mate, and knows he’ll be a good father towards his pups.

“You’re so wet for me.”

She purrs as his thumb is stroking her clit. “All for my Alpha,” she breathes against his ear, “everything is for my Alpha only. For _you_ only Steve.”

He purrs back and lets out an approving growl as she tightens around his fingers. Steve removes his fingers and pulls her panties off her as he chucks them across the room. He groans at the sight of her glistening pussy, her slick dripping onto the mattress. Steve has her legs over his shoulder as he kneels in front of her. Her lower back resting against his chest. His nose flares as her arousal wavers in front of him. Looking up she moans as her Alpha licks his lips before lowering his head. The blonde’s wet muscle licks the outer part of her pussy. Lapping up some of her slick before he leaves a wet stripe alongside of her entrance. His teeth scraps against the folds as his tongue finally enters her quivering entrance. Steve moans at the sweetness of her arousal, definitely the most appetizing thing he’s ever had. Nat grips the cover of the mattress as the air coming through his nose fans against her clit. She’s a moaning mess as her mate eats her out like he was born for it. That everything that he’s doing is all for her and her reaction is meant for him only. Steve grins as her legs wrap around his head, pushing him against her folds. The tip of his tongue curls inside of her walls as he wants to taste everything she has to offer. It doesn’t take long before she cries out her orgasm that Steve’s mouth is prepared to take everything that she’s spilling for him. He happily hums as he laps up every drop and licks to make sure he gets every drop.

Nat feels like a quivering mess as her Alpha gently places her lower half back onto the bed. He’s nuzzling her stomach and stroking her legs. Looking up his eyes meet her own and she can see his lips shiny with her juices. Nat sighs happily as her mate is leaving butterfly kisses all over her stomach as he kisses his way back up to her. Rubbing their noses together as she happily smiles against his lips.

“Are you alright?”

She nods, “I’m fine, I need you Steve. My mate, my Alpha.”

“Gonna take good care of you, I promise. Gonna give you our pups.” He smiles lovingly at her as his hand strokes the apple of her cheek. “Gonna love you forever, my Omega.”

They kiss again with intense passion and love, Steve takes his shorts and briefs off as he kisses her. His erection sprung free and drooling. Breaking apart Nat moans at the sight of his cock, her pussy dripping out more slick and her walls clenching in anticipation.

“Alpha,” Nat mewls softly as the head of his cock is brushing against her folds, “don’t tease me.”

“Sorry love,” he laughs softly and kisses her lips gently. “Gonna give you what you want. Gonna take care of you now.”

Steve aligns his cock and Nat happily sighs as the head slips past her folds. The feel of his cock rubbing deliciously against her walls as he enters her. Her body vibrates in pleasure as her Alpha is finally giving her what she needs. Steve sighs happily against her shoulder as he’s fully seated inside of her. Her slick had allowed him to slip in very easily and accept the size of his cock. This is the first time they are joined as bond mates, the first time he’s helping her through her heat. Before Steve had come along, Nat had taken suppressants to suppress her heat but it was all naught when she met him. That this super soldier would become her Alpha, her bond mate, the sire of her pups, and her lover. Nat nips his neck and the flesh of his ear as a sign that he can move. Her head leans against the pillows as she sighs happily as he’s moving against her. The feel of his cock inside of her, pressing against her g-spot with each gentle stroke.

The super soldier can hear Nat begging for him to go faster and harder. Wanting to please his mate he does what he’s told and picks up the pace. Her walls clench tightly around him as he pistons in and out of her. The slick of his Omega allows him to ease in and out of her so easily. Nat gently pushes Steve away from her and tilts his head in confusion.

“Nat?”

“I need to present to you.”

He knows what she’s talking about. During heat cycles, the Omega is supposed to present for their Alphas on all fours. Steve shakes his head as he has Nat laying on her back again.

“Not this time. I want to take care of you and make sure you feel good. We can do that another time, but I want to see you love. I want to see you as I fill you up so you can bare our pups.”

Nat cries as she laughs gently. “How did I get so lucky with an Alpha like you?”

“I’m the one that’s lucky love.” He nuzzles their noses together and kisses her.

She guides him back inside and Steve sighs happily as he finds himself inside of her again. Their movements are slow again but Steve changes his pace. He likes taking her this way, seeing her quivering and moaning out his name as he takes her. The way she arches her back with each thrust of his hips. Steve leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on his. His hands stroke her sides and then move down to her thighs. Nat mewls as his hands squeeze her ass as his snaps his hip against her owns. The sounds of her moaning and skin slapping against skin fill the room. Steve groans at the smell of her arousal and the ocean filling the room. He looks down and moans inwardly, the soft rays of the sun peering through the white curtain and lay upon her skin – gives his Omega such an angelic look that she seems to unreal to be _real_. The light of the sun makes her hair glow like fire and her emerald eyes shine more brightly than any diamond.

“Steve,” she moans as he pulls her onto his lap.

Her legs wrap around his hips as she rolls her hips against his. She’s grinding against his length as the tip is rubbing against her g-spot. Steve growls as her walls are tightening around him and more slick is spilling out of her. He can feel the swell of his knot starting to form at the base of his penis.

“Alpha, more _please_.”

He has her laying on the bed again and is fucking her a bit more than before. He wants to give her everything she needs and wants. Nat tugs his hair and kisses him filthy and dirty. She’s a moaning mess as his cock head is pressing against her cervix. Steve growls as her walls are clamping hard on his cock now. Her hand still grips his hair while her other hand’s nails are digging deep on his shoulder while the heels of her feet dig on the small of his back. Nat cries out her release as her innards tremble around his cock. Steve gives a few more thrusts and one powerful one as his knot fully locks his cock inside of her. Her cervix opening up and wrapping around the tip of his penis as he spills his hot seeds inside of her. Steve growls as he bites her shoulder as he comes hard inside of her. Nat moans against his ears as his warmth fills her up as she pants harshly. Steve lets go of her shoulder and laps up small drops of blood and nuzzles his mark on her. They kiss lazily and softly as he’s still spilling a bit more of his seeds inside of her. Steve moves his right hand onto her stomach and gently strokes the flattened surface. Nat happily nuzzles her mate as she smiles knowing that she’ll carry his pups after her heating cycle is over.

Steve gently moves as he’s still locked inside of her as he grabs a water bottle that sits next to the coconut and offers it to his mate. Nat gratefully takes it and drinks a few sips before handing it back to her Alpha so he can put it down. He lays them down gently so he’s on his back and she’s resting on his chest as his cock is still locked inside of her, making sure all of his seeds enter her womb. Nat nuzzles happily against his chest as Steve strokes her hair.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she hums happily, “the pain has soothed.” Her chin rests on his chest and she smiles up at him. “We’re going to have a long few days ahead of us.”

Steve smiles, “I know, but it’ll be worth it, won’t it?”

“Yes,” Nat happily giggles and sits up on his lap to stroke her stomach. “Soon we’ll have our pups.”

Steve grins back at her, “I can’t wait.”

****

Steve looks at his mate lovingly as he watches her nurse their son. His blond hair peeking through the little blue beanie he’s wearing as he suckles on his mother’s teat. He looks down as he hears a small whimper and Steve grins down at the small bundle in his arm. His daughter babbles a bit as she finishes up her bottle that he’s been feeding her. The small girl has her mother’s fiery red hair. She looks up at her father with the same blue eyes he has and happily squeals at the sight of him.

Nat smiles as she watches their daughter snuggle against her father. Looking down her son’s own emerald eyes look back at her. He pulls away from her nipple as a sign that he’s finished feeding. Nat rubs her nose gently against her son and he babbles happily and rubs his nose back. After Steve places the empty baby bottle onto the night stand, he takes their son so Nat can adjust her shirt (well his shirt actually) and lays down. The super soldier place their two pups in the middle so they can snuggle and stay protected by their parents. Both mother and father watch with gentle smiles as their pups wiggle around a bit and let out cute yawns before falling asleep. Their daughter snuggles a bit closer to her father while their son lays on his stomach with his butt up in the air.

“We did good, didn’t we?” Steve smiles as he gently strokes their daughter’s back.

Nat smiles back at her Alpha. “We sure did,” she gives each pup a small kiss and a gentle nuzzle.

Steve strokes his mate’s cheek and leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Both bond mates sleep peacefully with their pups sleeping peacefully and soundly between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, babies, and all that. God this just buried me in a pile of goo.


End file.
